


Invisible

by IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Also he's a flirt I decided., Anyways here's to being the only one so far in Bart/Virgil tag I sure hope someone will join me soon, Everybody is crushing on Bart, He's living his best life which Wally would've done too had he not been performing heteronormativity, He's what Wally was attempting to be, Kinda mad they made him so straight tbh, M/M, but gay.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp/pseuds/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp
Summary: Virgil decides to sit a mission out. It's not like he's needed anyways, and Tye and Asami appreciate him more than his mentor, the public or the team does. He doesn't mind that much, but it does take a toll on his confidence.He only really wishes one speedster would appreciate him more really, and everything would be better.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> There are like 5 people who like this ship but whatever.  
I like Virgil. Kinda feel like YJ is screwing him over a little so here's to hoping S4 allows him some moment of reflection on .... anything. The hotdog scene. Idk. Something at least.

Virgil was spending some quality time with Tye and Asami while everyone else was on a mission.

It's not like he was needed anyways so might as well do something nice with his time instead of dealing with villains and save people who couldn't bother to remember his name.

He wasn't in it for the glory or anything, but it would be nice if people offered him the same level of appreciation as they did some of his team mates since he was risking his life too.

Cassie was easy going and pretty so she was popular with girls _and_ guys. Minus the sexist assholes and gross men that would say some weird stuff to her online.

Jaime managed to regain his popularity once people realised 1. He was mind controlled 2. A 16 years old at the time. A lot of parents rallied behind him actually. And applauded his courage, while people their age seemed to find the whole alien fused to your body to be a really cool thing to have. Virgil isn't too sure he would agree entirely with them but oh well. He seems to get along with the scarab fine nowadays.

Gar? Well he _was_ a movie star , no shade but he had his fanbase _waaay_ before he ever put this team together. If anything it's the reason _why_ they were so beloved in the first place.

Brion was..... occupied at the moment so Virgil isn't sure he can be considered part of the team right now.

Vic, although new was beloved by everyone. He was crazy popular. It almost made Virgil forgot how angry Vic was when he first came to them. But now? You could see that we was a quater back. Completely in his element. A true jock. But a nice one. Which is cool. Cause Virgil was a nerd through and through and it _showed_. He could barely hold a conversation with the people he saved, kept on putting his foot in his mouth everytime he spoke, '_especially with Bart_\- nope. Don't finish that thought. You do NOT want to be thinking about him right now.' 

Virgil sighed and put the gameboy down . Tye and Asami were kicking his ass and he was too much in his feelings to care. He rested his chin on his hand as he watched Sam's car crash into Tye's making him go off the road and roll down the hill. Somehow he survived this. But Virgil crashes into a wall and he dies. Typical.

He felt so out of place with the team now.... like he wasn't really needed. That being gone wouldn't change anything. 'They probably wouldn't even notice', he thought bitterly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and inhaling........ and exhaling. _Slowly_.... he was trying to fight back the tears but these last few weeks had been shit for him.

Last year too if he was being honest. He tried to talk to his mentor in, you know, mentoring him. But all he got was deafening silence and weird look at the hot dog he was holding. Virgil doesn't really know what that was about. But whatever. No mentor it is. Jaime never had one. Ed _was_ one. And Bart well.... he lost one too. Albeit in a very different fashion. But he was suppose to have a mentor and never got it. So maybe they could.... understand each other?- Nooo what the hell was he thinking? Those are completly different things- thank **God** he didn't say that to his face that would be **so** embarrassing. Joan's funeral level of embarass- nooooope nopenopenope. '_Don't_ _finish that thought or you will die of second hand embarassment'_ he thought as he shook his head to clear out _that_ memory.

Tye and Asami exchanged a look, midly concerned for their friend's mentality at the moment, but he was utterly oblivious to them.

Because if he had managed to shake _that_ memory off his head, he hadn't managed to stop himself from remembering Bart's kind and understanding smile or his gentle hug.

It had felt so nice to be hugged by him, and be the only one who got it this time. _'At least that's a win I guess..._.' Wait no it's not his grandma had passed and you're thinking of a hug?? No wonder you're single you're so stupid how could you think that?? And you didn't even **remember** the funeral, **or** get invited to attend.... '_probably for the best_' he thought sadly.....

So tonight was gonna be 'let's list off all the reasons why I'm a clown' kinda night huh? 

This could last a while..... ugh and he's suppose to spend time with Tye and Asami but all he's done so far is think about how utterly devoid of utility he is to the team, besides being the first black guy to join which isn't even saying much cause Vic is there and he's not a nerd like him, no he's an athlete, a guy who was super popular in school and fucking ripped! 

Can't compete with that.... what's Virgil gonna do? Dazzle the public by his knowledge of magnetic field? Bust his video games win on GTA5? 

Give him a break. He's a wall flower. There's nothing spectacular about him. Besides his meta gene, he's boring. Can't even hold a conversation properly or be entertaining with his friends. 

Unlike Bart. _Jesus_ Bart isn't from their timeline but he fits right in. The jokes, the charisma.... his personality is shining. He wishes the ginger would look at him with anything other than sympathy for his foot in the mouth syndrome (a particularly bad case for him, incurable too) 

Aannd he's cute. Okay he's fairly lean and does look like your typical white guy but the freckles, and his shade of auburn and the green eyes are just..... He's cute okay? He's undeniably cute. And even with the hard life he seems to have gone through, he still smile so fucking bright it could light up a room. God Virgil has it bad. And honestly? Out of everyone in the team, Bart's the one who deserves to be as beloved as he is. He's hilarious, super strong, and always has something witty to say to people they save and villains they defeat. But maybe he's biased or something.

Ok, _yeah_ Virgil **knows** how to run his mouth to villain but he'd like it better if he could do it with Bart in another fashion-and no! Bad brain! Bad brain! 'Damnit stop that, he doesn't like you and you are setting yourself up for a heartbreak.' 

"Ughhhhh" Virgil groans so loud Tye decides to pause the game and do something drastic.

With the sigh of a man resigned to his bleak fate Tye sacrifices his chill evening with his girlfriend and one of his best friends in order to improve his mood. "The things we do for love." he mutters dramatically as he pulls out his phone while Asami giggles at his antics.

And text Bart.

He only has his number because they had to coordinate to make a surprise birthday party for Jaime for his 18 birthday and God what a mistake he made.

So many gif. So many emojis. And the typos. Ok not fair he is from an apocalyptic future so he probably didn't get to write a whole lot but still. It piles on.

Listen. Tye doesn't hate Bart. He saved his best friend's and comes from an apocalyptic future. He knows Bart probably had at least one plan to kill Jaime upon meeting him and fufill his mission. But he didn't. He saved him and helped get himself, Asami, Virgil and Ed out of the Reach experimentation. He's probably so energetic because he's free and enjoys life. He's not gonna hold that against him.

He is just someone he could take only in small doses. Tye is a brooding guy. Chill. He's not as angry as he used to be and therefore can deal with things better than he used to. And right now, he knows that the best way to deal with Virgil's predicament is not to judge him and tell him they used to have it worse and appreciate that for now, this is as bad as it gets.

'Heh' Tye says. That thought really makes him happy right now. The worst of their problem at this moment, is Virgil being an awkward teenager because he lacks guidance. God. That is so far away from what their lives used to be. How comforting it is to know that things really do get better. 

Tye takes Sam's hand in his own and bring it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. She gives a small smile : "I'm really happy" he says, answering her question before she could ask him. " I just wanted to let you know". He smile and feels kind of silly, but that's enough to give him the energy to deal with the speedster's adrenaline induced antics once he's done with the mission. Bart replies that they are briefing right now. Meaning about 15min before he makes it here give or take. Not that he'd know since he never had one before.

He moves to sit next to Virgil and has him rest his head on his shoulder. "Bart is on his way" he says after a beat. Virgil rises from the dead with the most shocked expression on his face. "You called Bart??? Willingly??" 

(Does he really looks like he hates him that much? He'll have to sort that out at some point ) 

"Yes. You look completly dejected and turned down a mission in Germany. You love travelling to other countries. So what gives?"

Virgil stays quiet for a moment and chews at his bottom lip. "I don't feel like I'm an integral part of the team" he waits a little, wondering how to say this without sounding like he's whining. " I feel like I could vanish and things wouldn't change. Like I'm just..... a wall flower. Here for decoration. Like the diversity hire who doesn't get to do anything interesting and is..... replaceable." 

Welp. Did not come out the way he was expecting but. Not half bad. 'The group needed a little colour ' like that's a valid reason to be a public superhero. Not 'I want to inspire black kids from Paris Island. Be their hero.' not 'I want every kid who were kidnapped by the Reach like me to know you can do something good with the power they forced you to have.'

Nope. Truly inspirational Virgil. You won that one. Ugh how can he get Bart to look at him if his reasons for joining are so lame. Truth is he wanted to be more useful than his mentor. And represent his town too. And maayybe be closer to Bart. Just a little.

Tye smiled a little. If this was Virgil's problem, then he knew Bart would ease his mind swiftly. "You gotta put yourself more out there dude! All you gotta do is exist outside the team. Look. Every single one of your team mate do stuff outside of your team, one way or another. Brion rules his country - not really part of the team anymore bud - still. He was already a public figure. Vic was a well known quaterback, Jaime has been the Blue Bettle for 2 years, Bart took back the mantle of KF and he was a rock star even though a lot of people thought he was speedy somehow. Go figure. And Wonder Girl is Wonder Woman's protege. Ok granted Black Lightening retired. But if he won't be a super hero in Paris Island then you can." 

Virgil thought about it. He's done some stuff in Dakota City when Black Lighting first started mentoring him. And was always trying to help when he could when he went to school there. But the missions they had before the Outsiders started to take a lot of his time and he had trouble juggling all of it. Especially since his identity wasn't as well protected as some of the others with the whole Lex Luthor thing.

But honestly he was 15 when that happened. But now he's older. Has a good grasp of his powers. Has a public team by his side if things go south. He could do it. He could do both. And maybe he wouldn't feel so invisible anymore. 

"You're right." He smiled for the first time that evening. The prospect of becoming a hero in Dakota City gave him a confidence boost. This was his home. He'll make the rules. He'll help. And honestly? He can't wait.

Tye beamed. It seems like Bart didn't need to cheer him up after all. Oh well. Maybe Virgil could finally tell him how he felt instead of pining after him like a love sick puppy. 

"So does that mean you're finally gonna tell Bart how you feel?" Asked Asami, unprompted. Tye barked out a laugh as Virgil got really flustered and she just looked at them, unbothered. 

"What are you suppose to tell me?" Asked Bart, out of his uniform, sitting on the couch with some Chicken Whizzes between Asami and Virgil.

If there ever was a facial expression that perfectly captured shitting yourself, the one Virgil had on right now would probably be on point.

Tye tried - he really did! - to not laugh at Bart horrible <strike>perfect</strike> timing but didn't succeed all that well.

Meanwhile Asami just started chatting with Bart, unbothered truly, while Virgil tried to recover a little.

"Asami and I were thinking of making dinner would you like to join Bart?" Tye decided to make some sort of move to leave them alone. If only for long enough for Virgil's soul to leave his body. Bart smiled "I am famished I would love to!!" 

'Shit,Tye thought, speedster metabolism' he forgot they ate for 3 for a second there.

'Karma is a bitch.' said Asami, giggling. They left hand in hand in the kitchen next door and closed the door for some privacy.

"Sooo...." Bart started while Virgil's soul was still making an attempt to escape. 

"What did you want to tell me.... about how you feel?" 

Annnd it was gone. It left his body definitly and it ain't coming back anytime soon. That or his braincell, because what the fuck possessed him to say : "I feel like the team doesn't value me as much as it could, and I know it has to do with me not putting myself out there as much as you guys and I can fix that but I genuily feel like even the public doesn't really care for me and it's hard to risk your life alongside you guys when you all get praise and concern for doing half the shit that I do on missions sometimes." 

Bart was speechless. His chicken whizzes was dangling of his mouth and Virgil was determined to not look at him. He was too busy screaming at himself to notice how sad Bart looked.

"It's not that you guys don't do as much as I do!! It's just sometimes ... you know how a mission goes, one's speciality becomes more useful to tackle the task and it's whenever mine is more useful.....I just don't get any praise. Or any real appreciation. Or concern.

But not that I need praise or anything that's not why I do it, and I don't do it because I want some colour on the team or anything either, I also want to help and represent my town"- gaaaahhhh why on earth was he like thiiisss his foot in the mouth syndrome is strong on this one **God**. 

Fingers landed on his lips, startling him into stillness for a moment. Bart was looking at him like that again. He hated that look. He was being sympathetic but all he felt like was pathetic.

"You know we missed you on the mission tonight. I know I did. And we could've used your powers, we kinda made fools of ourselves this time. And a few people commented how easier it would've been if you had been there on twitter. Even the TV reporter said so.

I'm sorry we made you feel like you were taken for granted. But I promise you, you're not. And definitly not to me." he said that so softly... and so quietly Virgil knew this is was gonna make him fall harder. He could already feel the butterfly and his heart skipping a beat, and damnit he really wanted to kiss him now.

"I really like you" he blurted out. Almost yelled it. He panicked. And confessed his feelings. 

Why. Just why. Whoever has his voddoo doll needs to chill. Like. What. This is borderline torture here.

But Bart just smiled a little. Like he was saying something obvious. Or like he already knew. Shit. He wasn't slick was he?

"Of course you already knew" Virgil said feeling dejected.

And he never said anything. Meaniiinng he could give up now. At least he knew. He shot his shot and it did not land very well for him. 

"I like you too you know - What?" He was shooketh. Bart liked him? For his personality? Really? What?

"Are you pranking me?" He wanted to smack his head right now. Smooth Virgil, smooth. 'This is why you're single you ass' he thought to himself.

"No! I like you. You're cute, you're hilarious, I like that you're such a nerd cause I get to learn so much about all these retro stuff by being with you. And you always know how to reassure people after a bad fight. Even if it makes you nervous to talk to people with the whole superhero identity. And I like you." God had anyone ever told him how cute he looked when he was blushing? Maybe Virgil should. If ever learned how to speak again.

But he couldn't so instead he quickly closed the distance and gave Bart a chaste kiss on the lips. Nothing crazy or intense, just something to communicate his feeling better than he could right now.

And Bart smiled and kissed him back. Grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Okay yeah no, Virgil had no idea what he was doing so they gonna have to take it slow right now. He took control of the kiss and slowed down. Put his hands to cup Bart's face and kissed him nice and slow. After a few agonising moment, he licked at Bart's bottom lip, quietly asking for entrance. 

He only put the tip of his tongue in, just dancing around the idea, tantalising slow, making sure to break the kiss every so often to remember to breath and peek at Bart's flushed and dazzled face.

God he was cute. And Virgil was whipped. Bart made a small noise when Virgil kissed him again, putting his tongue deeper in, still being really, really careful - he wouldn't want to mess it up - and that noise send a shiver down his spine. 

Virgil isn't quite sure how it happened but one minute he was kissing Bart with his hands tangled in his hair and the next Bart was straddling his legs and taking his blue jacket off, not breaking the kiss but deepening it instead and small noises were escaping him? Bart? Both? He couldn't tell and couldn't care less either ways. So instead he just kept on kissing with abandon and started putting his hands under Bart's shirt. The fingertips tracing his skin made Bart fight back a moan, which went to Virgil's pants this time and that's when he knew to call it quits.

He pulled Bart's hands off of him and held him at arms length. He was so out of breath and flustered but _fuck_. Bart was red, panting on top of him with disheveled hair and t-shirt and again. Straight to his pants. 

"Hum" Virgil started. "Not that I'm not enjoying this thouroughly but 10 minutes ago I thought you weren't interested in me and now we're making out on Tye 's couch, soooo..... not crash..." 

Bart got even more flustered somehow, he did not want to look like he had no restrain (he doesn't have any) so he went back to sit next to Virgil while trying to catch his breath. 

"At least let me take you on a date first" Virgil teased. 'Oh wow where did that confidence come from?' He wondered...

You know what. Bart already liked it when Virgil got cocky with villains. But being cocky with him after a make out session? Oh Bart was _whipped_.

"Well. I hope now you know how much you mean to me" cheesy but true. Bart hated the fact that he could've been blind to Virgil's loss of confidence. And if a little kissing was enough to make him get some of it back, then Bart will happily oblige until Virgil goes back to his witty, hilarious self.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope he's not too OOC I mostly based his character off of YJ version of him but added some element of his other animated serie. Amd whatever I decided to add to his characterisation cause they didn't give him much during this scene. All we have is a hot dog.  
Also Bart's a hoe. We been knew but still. I want you to know that.


End file.
